Aja Tarron
Princess Aja Tarron is one of the main stars of the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She appeared as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, and as the main protagonist of 3 Below. History Biography Princess Aja and her brother, Prince Krel, lived together with their parents on the planet of Akiridion-5. Growing up, Aja felt like she didn't fit in with the royal family, so she frequently went into the kingdom in a dark cloak to discover her true potential. One particular hobby of hers was having alien beetles fights, which apparently makes easy money on their planet. One day, General Morando invaded Akiridion-5 and destroyed the king and queen's bodies. Aja (along with Krel, Varvatos Vex, Luug, and her parents' life cores) had to flee from their planet and decided to seek refuge on Earth before they could return home to take back their planet. Their mothership uses her small knowledge to disguise the aliens as a teenage girl (Aja), a Latino (Krel), an old man (Vex), and a dog (Luug). They go out to explore the town, but the truant officer sends Aja and Krel to school, since they shouldn't be in town on a weekday. Part Three (Trollhunters) Meeting the Trollhunters They start school at Arcadia Oaks High School, where they discover all the "wonders" of human school. Aja tries to fit in, and Krel tries to think of excuses to get out of gym class. Señor Uhl then brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. They take them to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! and Jim fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their friends goodbye and go home. The Eternal Night During the Battle of the Bands, Aja and Krel start to play some of their planet music (dolphin music), which nobody finds amusing, so they decide to play some "easy listening" music (hip-hop). After their performance, Claire comes up onstage to warn every one of the Eternal Night, but nobody listens and thinks this is a song. Only Aja and Krel realize that something is wrong and decide to go investigate. Physical Appearance In her alien form, Aja has blue skin, long electric-blue hair, blue eyes, black sclera, and has four arms. She wears a black and neon blue jumpsuit. In her human form, Aja has long, platinum blonde hair (which she occasionally wears in a low bun with braids) and pasty white skin. Her outfit consists of a checkered button-up shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Personality Aja was tired of being a mere princess and growing up, she felt like she didn't belong in the royal palace, so she frequently snuck out of the house frequently to experience the lives of commoners. When arriving on Earth, she felt guilty about sneaking out, as it somewhat led to her and Krel's parents being attacked, so she decided to become a warrior princess to avenge her family. Aja seems to be more extroverted and perky than her introverted younger brother, Krel. She seems to be amazed at the Earth's customs and technology. She appears to be very skilled in terms of hacking into computer systems and seems to be a great dancer as well and speaks with some kind of Russian accent. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology "Sports. I have the agility and reflexes of a larvox." -Aja to Uhl in "Terra Incognita Part Two" Aja is a considerably skilled Akiridion warrior princess, possessing great agility, reflexes, speed, durability, and strength. She was shown strong enough to hold a heavy moon rock with no strain (while Steve, a jock, shows visible strain), and be able to climb a rope and tree trunk with no trouble. Aja also appears to have some level of hyper-metabolism, as she could eat a diablo maximus burrito with no digestive problems at all (as Toby stated that it took him three years to build a tolerance for a single bite). In "Truth Be Told", she confirms that Akiridions cannot fly on their own, even in their true forms or on Earth. Heightened Intelligence Aja is more intelligent than an average human, being able to hack into Arcadia's local power grid in mere moments, but she's clearly not as smart as her little brother. Swordswoman Under the training of Varvatos, Aja is also a skilled swordswoman, possibly rivaling that of Jim Lake. She can hold her own against more experienced alien bounty hunters, and has shown great dexterity with her own serrator, even better than Krel. Equipment Serrator One of Aja's most common weapons is an Akiridion serrator, which is able to form into a nearly impenetrable shield, a blaster, a blade, and a long staff-like sword for combat. Hoverboard Aja uses a hoverboard as her mode of transportation. Relationships Krel Krel is her younger brother who, despite constantly arguing with on rare occasions, she cares deeply for. After they had to flee from Akiridion, Krel comforts Aja when she blames herself for the invasion and they stick by each other's sides no matter what. Krel tells her that he doesn't feel afraid when he's always with his older sister. Varvatos Vex As her entrusted guardian and trainer, Aja looked up to Vex not just as her family's commander, but as a friend, despite his zealous nature. However, when she discovers that Vex was the one who helped Morando invade her planet, she was instantly hurt and betrayed, exiling him into staying on Earth forever. In the end, her negative views of Vex immediately fade away when he sacrifices himself to stop their mothership from leaving Earth, but not before apologizing to Aja and Krel for his misdeeds and telling them that they were unstoppable together. She presumably becomes worried for her guardian's disappearance, despite his betrayal. Luug Luug is Aja's royal pet. Although annoyed when he runs from her, she loves her dog dearly. Zadra As her parents' lieutenant, Aja sees Zadra as a close caretaker, as close as Vex's. Aja mentions in "Party Crashers", that Zadra has told her stories about the stars and other planets filled with life forms. When Zadra arrives on Earth, she was greatly relieved that she was still alive. Zadra later becomes hers and Krel's new guardian after Vex's disappearance. King Fialkov Fialkov is Aja's father. She becomes deeply hurt when he (along with her mother) had to be put in stasis. She currently awaits his regeneration, worried for his and her mother's life cores. Queen Coranda Coranda is Aja's mother. When Coranda catches her daughter running away, she gives her motherly advices about her role as a royal. She currently awaits her regeneration after she is put in stasis, and she blames herself for her parents' cores being regenerated. Stuart At first, Aja thought Stuart was a bounty hunter disguised as a human. However, he later reveals himself to be just a harmless, friendly Durian who has been living on Earth for 30 years after escaping a military base. They later become good friends and usually goes to him for advice on how to be human. She's shown annoyance towards Stuart's incompetence, but appreciates his good intentions. Steve Palchuk Steve is her love interest. At first, she believed Steve to be an alien imposter sent to kill her and her brother. However, she learns the truth and begins to develop feelings for him. They share a moment in a tree as Steve tells her what the stars are called but it was shortly ruined when Aja's true form starts to appear. Aja was reluctant to tell Steve the truth about herself, especially when they were captured by the Zeron Brotherhood together with Krel and how much he trash-talked how disgusting aliens are. However, when he discovers that Aja is an alien, he remarks how beautiful she is and accepts her for who she was, and he promises to never tell anyone. They later share their first kiss during the Eternal Night battle in "Last Night on Earth" but they were dating since "Party Crashers". Jim Lake Jr. Originally, Aja first meet Jim when they bumped into each other during a science fair in "D'aja Vu". When a trickster troll, Porgon, steals Akiridion tech and uses it to restart time, Aja and Jim are the only ones who remember the time loop (due to Jim's amulet and Aja's serrator protecting their memories) and they team up to solve this problem. Jim was at first surprised to learn that Aja is an alien (a word that offends her greatly), but explains that it wasn't that strange to him, considering his experiences with magic and trolls. Despite knowing each other for a short time, Aja and Jim form a bond with each other as Jim explains that his overconfidence has almost gotten himself and his friends killed once and understands what Aja is feeling: unable to protect the people they care about and trying to prevent more tragedies. After they manage to take the battery away from the troll and are caught in public with their friends, they decide to use the battery to make sure nobody remembers (costing their own memories of each other in the process). Jim and Aja were both visibly saddened that they wouldn't remember each other after everything they've gone through together, but promised that fate would unite them once again someday. During "Lightning in a Bottle", while Aja tries to find her lost serrator, she mistakes Jim's amulet as her serrator. However, she later realizes that his amulet wasn't her serrator and helps him and his friends capture lightning in a bottle. When the Eternal Night begins, she immediately recognizes Jim, despite his new troll form, but they don't interact (merely glancing at each other). Trivia * Aja is the first female protagonist in the Tales of Arcadia ''franchise. * Aja's voice actor, Tatiana Maslany, also voices Aja's mother, Queen Coranda. Gallery ''The image gallery for '''Princess Aja 'may be viewed here.'' Episode Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens